


【星战】别无所爱（安纳金/ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, top!Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：GG绑架议长事件后，一个老西斯拐带年轻绝地小伙的故事。
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Not This Shit Again [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Kudos: 5





	【星战】别无所爱（安纳金/ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 作者：溜达（Люда）

正文

仿木质的大门在安纳金身后悄无声息地关上。  
  
他顺着通道的指引向前。

“我本以为…您会在五百共和大楼的家里。”安纳金率先开口，惊奇地发现自己突兀地使用了“家”这个词。

“共和国就是我的家。”裹在深红色长袍里的最高议长笑了，按着桌面起身，一步步迈下办公室里的阶梯。袍摆从同是暗红的地毯上扫过，带来许些视觉上的眩晕。

“现在战事吃紧……”安纳金已经听不清议长接下来的话了，即使他一清二楚帕尔帕廷会说的是什么。他只是惊异于他内心的感觉。自格里弗斯绑架事件之后，安纳金从未发觉，他竟然如此渴望再见到帕尔帕廷。

议长自顾自走到侧边的小沙发上坐下。

“坐吧，安纳金。”安纳金这才发觉办公室里不同以往地空荡，连静立窗前的红衣卫兵都消失不见。  
  
打量着四周，安纳金话语中染上迟疑。“您这是……”  
  
“我让他们留我自己安静一会儿，”帕尔帕廷不在意地挥了挥手，又挪得离沙发扶手近了些，“反正有你在，我的孩子，我压根不用担心安全问题，不是吗？”

我可以把我的命交给你。

帕尔帕廷并没有说，但这个念头准确无误地出现在了安纳金的脑海里。  
  
年轻的绝地武士只是不自然地举起手挠了挠头，随即旋身，在沙发上帕尔帕廷为他腾出的空间坐了下来。

议长眨了眨眼。

“来杯茶？”

“啊不，不用了，谢谢您。”安纳金好一会儿才恍过神来。

指肚在沙发黑色的皮革上摩挲。“我很感激，安纳金，你居然想到要来探望我。”  
  
“我确实觉得，在……”  
  
看着那双浸透了疲惫的蓝眸缓缓合上，安纳金的话不知不觉被自己打断了。

“虽然这么说可能会引你笑话，但我切切实实地感觉到，你的来访的确非常有必要……这让我宽慰，老实说。”帕尔帕廷依旧闭着双眼，在靠背上自如地舒展身体。  
  
“看看窗外，安纳金。灰烬在废墟上冒着烟尘。有多少苍生又惨遭摧毁？我们无法一一历数，也无能为力将他们全部拯救。”

说到这里，帕尔帕廷忽然睁开了眼睛。

“到底来我们也只是凡人。我们唯一能做的，则是保护自己所爱。”  
  
“议长，我……”

“我也很高兴你没事，安纳金。”帕尔帕廷温和地笑。

安纳金不由自主地靠近。一只手搭上了他的肩膀，宽大的袍袖覆盖他们两人的后背。

办公室里的灯光比寻常要暗。桌上的碟形台灯心不在焉地亮着，灯光在安纳金眼里忽明忽灭。议长垂着眸，在安纳金细细端详他已然爬上皱纹的脸庞时抬起，投来宽和的对视。

通常安纳金能在这目光里看到慈爱。然而今天，他总能从中看出些不一样的东西。

更为特别。  
  
也许只是他想看到的缘故。

“安纳金……”帕尔帕廷叹了口气，把头在年轻绝地的颈背间埋得更深了些。  
  
“我希望你能做你想做的。”

而这落在安纳金耳中无疑是一种允许。  
  
  
***  
颈间的厮磨全然不够。

帕尔帕廷的手，不舍得离开似的，持续在安纳金身上游移。沿着精瘦的腰线往下，划过紧窄的臀，最终落在两腿中间。

保养得当的指甲轻轻刮过，倒激起安纳金一片波澜。  
  
微微偏向一侧的下巴诱引着上方嘴唇的靠近。唇瓣相触，舌尖探出，在绝地的唇间蜻蜓点水地挑逗。

扣上安纳金后脑的手再将他们之间的距离拉近。“不用紧张，”他听到帕尔帕廷这样说，“现在，我是你的。”

安纳金不清楚最高议长是从办公室里的哪个缝隙里掏出了一罐润滑油。黏稠的液体在他腿间缓慢地推开，随着那几根灵巧的手指。它们完成了第一个使命后却捏住他的根部，迟迟不肯离去。

“来吧，安纳金。”  
  
他听不得这时从议长口中脱出，唤他名字的絮语。  
  
唇舌无须再催地封堵上去。  
  
那身红色丝绒长袍下的秘密，他已经迫不及待想要探索。

它终于如他所想般绽开了，火红的布料盛放在冰冷的黑色皮革之上，压在帕尔帕廷苍白的臀下，在搓揉当中皱出一条条暗纹。

长袍掩盖的触感松软。亲吻沿着胸膛蔓延到了议长柔软的肚腹，满足年轻武士某些隐秘的幻想。  
  
那么是时候不得不响应专为他而设的召唤了。

最高议长散出一声低哑的呻吟。  
  
安纳金似乎突然知道该怎么做了。腰身耸动，起初尚能维持轻缓，但议长的表情总能包容在一种不咸不淡的平衡。  
  
动作加快了，全在意料之内，就像循着陷阱里设定好的路线前进。  
  
“安纳金……”帕尔帕廷还在低低地叫唤。  
  
于是他听从议长的差遣，任凭白皙的双腿在他手中落下红印，让它们松松地挂在他的腰上，在由他送来的一波波潮水般的快感中无力地摆动。他履行他的职责，守护议长。守护议长的欲求。  
  
周围还是一片静谧，只有科洛桑的人造星光零落照到他们脸上。

安纳金也无端放肆起来，有力的双手随意游走，伸进他们紧密贴合着的肌肤中间，掌心握剑的老茧如今抚摸着些别的东西。  
  
鬓角落下汗来了。

汗珠孤零零地滚落，穿透褪色红发的屏障，最终融化在年轻绝地舌尖充盈着的水光当中。  
  
我愿意为您做任何事。  
  
这句话也埋在了帕尔帕廷的颈窝中没有出口。但他相信，议长一定是知道的。安纳金用鼻尖慵懒地摩蹭议长锁骨上方的凹陷。

一定会知道，就像议长如此了解他一样，和他们之间的默契一样。就跟他的信任一样。  
  
安纳金这样想着。  
  
再度埋身，安纳金扳着丝绒之上议长紧致的臀部，俯身猛烈地摇摆——  
  
让他们都得到他们想要的。  
  
他们在这偌大的室内孤寂地喘息。  
  
安纳金最先恢复过来。这一切都令人感到恍惚，仿佛某个迷雾星球上浓重的拨不开的晨雾。或许这结束的太快了，他不由自主地这样想。

但最高议长面上的潮红与粗重的喘息都提醒着他，夜色已然更为暗沉许久了。

一阵突如其来的自责席卷了安纳金。  
  
“议长，我不该……”  
  
帕尔帕廷用嘴唇的一次轻轻碰触化解了安纳金未来得及出口的言语。  
  
“听着，安纳金，只要你开口。”  
  
又是一个吻落在唇间。  
  
“我愿意给你你想要的……”  
  
一切。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 安纳金说是去安慰人家，结果安慰到床上去了。
> 
> 都要怪某位西斯又说想看这梗把我拐跑！


End file.
